August 23, 1998 WWE Heat results
The August 23, 1998 Edition of Sunday Night Heat was a televised Professional wrestling event by the WWF, which took place in Des Moines, Iowa. It was taped on August 11, 1998. Recap ]]This episode of Sunday Night Heat began with a match between Southern Justice against Golga and Kurrgan of the Oddities. Before the match started, The Rock showed up in the entranceway and placed a ladder next to the entrance. During the match, Dustin Runnels walked by with a "HE IS COMING" sign. Southern Justice won the match by disqualification after Luna Vachon attacked Mark Canterbury inside the ring. Jeff Jarrett jumped in the ring ready to cut Luna's hair, but Giant Silva scared him off. Silva then gave Dennis Knight a chokeslam and the Oddities danced. applies a dragon sleeper to Mosh]] Animal was set to faceoff against D'Lo Brown for the WWF European Championship. But an inebriated and street-clothes wearing Hawk appeared in his corner. Mark Henry ran down to even the odds for Brown and attacked Hawk. Henry splashed Hawk outside the ring, then held down Animal while Brown delivered the Lo-Down. Before they could do further damage, Darren Drozdov ran in and chased them off with a steel chair. The ref threw out this contest. Dan Severn and The Nation member Owen Hart teamed up and defeated the Headbangers. Severn is training Hart for his upcoming Lion's Den match at SummerSlam. The Rock grabs the ladder and makes his way down to the ring. The Rock accepts Triple H's challenge to a Ladder Match at Summerslam. about to shave Jeff Jarrett's hair.]]Taka Michinoku defeated Scorpio in a match for the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship. Michinoku was accompanied by both his kayfabe sister (Mrs. Yamaguchi) and brother-in-law (Mr. Yamaguchi). Val Venis addressed Michinoku after the match and announced that they would face each other on the following Raw. Jeff Jarrett defeated Darren Drozdov via disqualification after X-Pac jumped into the ring and attacked him. X-Pac brought clippers along and shaved a little of Jarrett's hair off. Southern Justice hit the ring and made the save, but X-Pac and Drozdov celebrated with the blond hair as the show ends. Results ; ; * Tag Team Match: The Oddities (Golga & Kurrgan) (w/ Giant Silva & Luna Vachon) defeated Southern Justice (Dennis Knight & Mark Canterbury) (4:32) ** Southern Justice won by disqualification after Vachon attacked Canterbury. * Tag Team Match: Dan Severn & Owen Hart defeated The Headbangers (Mosh & Thrasher) (3:52) ** Hart made Mosh submit to a dragon sleeper. * WWF Light Heavyweight Championship Match: Taka Michinoku (w/ Mrs. Yamaguchi & Wally Yamaguchi) defeated Scorpio (2:32) ** Michinoku defeated Scorpio after a Michinoku Driver II. * Singles Match: Jeff Jarrett defeated Darren Drozdov (1:31) ** Jarrett won by disqualification after X-Pac attacked him during the match. Commentators *Jim Ross *Shane McMahon *Unnamed female friend Image gallery vlcsnap-2010-11-16-21h11m40s14.png|Announcing Team vlcsnap-2010-11-16-21h12m38s38.png vlcsnap-2010-11-16-22h52m28s72.png|Luna Vachon holding Golga's Cartman doll. vlcsnap-2010-11-16-22h54m41s134.png|Dustin Runnels holding signs in the crowd. vlcsnap-2010-11-16-23h05m20s53.png vlcsnap-2010-11-16-23h06m53s123.png vlcsnap-2010-11-19-21h02m49s109.png|The Rock promotes his upcoming ladder match. vlcsnap-2010-11-19-21h20m15s241.png vlcsnap-2010-11-19-21h44m39s122.png|Jeff Jarrett and accompanying pyro. External links * WWE Heat #4 at CAGEMATCH.net * ProFightDB.com * Heat #4 on WWE Network Category:1998 television events Category:WWE Heat results Category:Iowa events